Obsession
by RinRin1306
Summary: "karena 'dia' telah merebut kau dari diriku" "Ayo kita mulai permainan kita Kim Jongin" "Ini baru permulaan Kim Jongin"


**Tittle : OBSESSION**

**Author : Cho Rin**

**CAST : EXO members**

**Pairing : SILAHKAN TEMUKAN SENDIRI XD/digampar**

**Genre : Suspense/Mystery**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC**

**Discaimer : This story is MINE**

**Rated : T-M**

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu"_

"_Kenapa kau sedikitpun tidak melihat kepadaku?"_

"_Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku selalu ada untukmu"_

"_Kenapa kau lebih memilih 'dia' daripada aku?"_

"_Jadi jangan salahkan aku bila aku sedikit mengajak 'dia' bermain"_

"_karena 'dia' telah merebut kau dari diriku"_

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdering sedari tadi. murid-murid sudah berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Terkecuali untuk namja imut ini. Sedari tadi dia masih asik mendengarkan musik lewat earphonenya. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Chagiyaaaa~" teriakan seorang namja ini membuat Luhan –namja imut- tadi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara tersebut, dan terlihatlah seorang namja tampan dengan kulit tan sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Chagiya mianhae sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Tadi aku ada pelajaran tambahan" Jongin –namja berkulit tan tadi- mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Luhan yang sekarang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Tidak apa. Ayo cepat pulang. Kurasa kasurku di rumah sudah sangat merindukanku" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian dia menarik lengan Jongin.

"Yayaya kurasa little deer ku ini lebih menyayangi kasurnya ketimbang diriku" Jongin mencubit gemas pipi Luhan, sedangkan yang di cubit hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian Jongin menggandeng tangan Luhan. Jongin dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih. Jongin lebih muda daripada Luhan. Jongin berada di kelas XI-A sedangkan Luhan berada di kelas XII-C. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mereka selalu pulang bersama. Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka. Tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan kebencian yang sangat dalam.

"_Ayo kita mulai permainan kita Kim Jongin"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Brukkk_

"Ah mianhae...aku tidak berhati-hati tadi. Mianhae mianhae" Jongin membungkukkan badannya pada orang yang dia tabrak tadi. Yah Jongin memang salah, tadi dia berjalan sambil memainkan smartphonenya, alhasil dia jadi menabrak seorang namja tinggi.

"Tidak apa." Namja tinggi tadi mengambil blazzernya yang terjatuh tadi. Sekilas Jongin melihat nametag namja itu yang terdapat di blazzernya.

'_Wu Yi Fan? Sepertinya dia orang baru disini. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya"_ Jongin terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang 'siapa itu Wu Yi Fan' sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau namja yang dia tabrak tadi sudah tidak ada di depannya.

"Eh? Kemana namja tadi? Cepat sekali perginya" Jongin mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju lantai 2. Tadinya dia ingin menggunakan lift, tapi entah karena apa lift tersebut rusak.

Setelah memasukkan beberapa digit sandi, Jongin memasuki apartemennya tersebut. Jongin memang tinggal sendiri, eomma dan appanya bercerai saat dia berumur 10 tahun. Setelah itu Jongin tinggal bersama ibunya di China, sedangkan ayahnya bersama adik perempuannya tidak tahu berada dimana. Saat akan memasuki sekolah menegah atas, Jongin merengek pada eommanya agar mengizinkannya bersekolah di korea. Dan eommanya mengizinkannya. Jongin di belikan sebuah apartemen sederhana yang lumayan dekat dengan sekolahnya yang sekarang. Dan setiap 2 atau 3 bulan sekali, eommanya akan berkunjung ke korea untuk menemui Jongin.

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae~_

_Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae~_

_Da mulieo seoji anheu myeon dachyeodo molla~_

Jongin keluar dari kamarnya ketika dia mendegar ringtone smartphonenya berbunyi. Dia mengambil smartphonenya yang tadi tergeletak begitu saja di atas sofa. Dia mengernyit ketika ada sederet nomor yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Yoboseyo"

"..."

"Eomma? Kau ganti nomor? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"..."

"Aku baru pulang sekolah eomma. Memangnya kenapa?"

"..."

"Itu hanya perasaan eomma saja. Aku baik-baik saja eomma"

"..."

"Ne ne arasseo eomma. Bye"

Setelah memutuskan panggilannya dengan eommanya, Jongin pergi ke dapur untuk memasak sesuatu, Jongin memang tidak terlalu pintar memasak, tapi kalau hanya membuat semangkuk ramen dia bisa melakukannya.

Sekitar lima belas menit Jongin berkutat di dapur, akhirnya dia kembali ke ruang tivi dengan semangkuk ramen di tangannya.

"Aisshh kenapa acara-acara ini tidak ada yang menarik sih?" Jongin memencet mencet asal remote tvnya. Berharap ada salah satu stasiun tv yang menayang acara menarik.

BRAKK

BRUKK

"Siapa itu?" Jongin refleks berteriak ketika dia mendengar ada suara gaduh dari kamarnya.

BRAK

BRUK

BRAKK

"SIAPA ITU?" Jongin berteriak lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Jongin meletakkan ramennya di atas meja nakas di sebelah sofa. Kemudian dia berjalan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

KRIETT (anggap suara pintu dibuka-_-a)

Jongin shock melihat keadaan kamar ini. Padahal sebelumnya kamarnya ini baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang? Kamarnya terlihat seperti bekas medan perang. Kasurnya terlihat sangat berantakan. Bingkai-bingkai foto yang tadinya ada di meja belajarnya, sekarang berhamburan di lantai, oh dan jangan lupakan potongan potongan kaca yang berasal dari bingkai foto tersebut.

_SRETTT_

_BRAK_

"AWWW" pekikan suara Jongin menggema di ruangan tersebut. Jongin yang tadinya ingin berjalan menuju kasurnya, dia malah terpeleset kertas yang ada di lantai, dia terjatuh dan kepalanya menghantam ujung bawah meja belajarnya. Dan tangannya yang mengenai pecahan-pecahan kaca yang berhamburan di lantai.

"_Ini baru permulaan Kim Jongin"_

_-TBC-_

Mind to Review? *tebarpecahankaca*


End file.
